My Prince
by HaveYouSeenThisOtaku
Summary: Aiko tried her best to enter Seigaku to be closer to her love one, but she didn't expect that things will turn the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

My Prince

Hi minna! New story here! :D POT 3

I own nothing :(

* * *

Prologue

I did my best to be in that place and I succeeded, but I didn't expect that things will turn the other way around. I went to school that doesn't fit my lifestyle but I don't care. All I want is to be with my love.

But I guess my decision is wrong.

Very wrong.

I'm currently studying in Seishun Gakuen, or most commonly known as Seigaku. I'm not the type of girl that guys usually go out with. I'm not sexy, I'm not attractive and I'm no fun. I'm plain and boring with no charm at all. The only thing good about me is probably my brain, which everyone finds boring.

This makes me unbelievably popular, Very popular in pranks, criticism and bullies.

I want my high school days to be memorable but the only memories I had is the time of other people not wanting me there.

And what happened to my love one that I'm following?

I GAVE UP ON HIM

Well, not completely. Because I know deep down I still love him.

Darn, how I hate everything in this school. From my not so good looking classmates to its annoying feeling pretty girls.

Especially those students, the Seigaku regulars. They are group of students who's very popular in this school. They live here as if they were celebrities. Every student here adores them well except me.

I'm annoyed from the way they talk, they walk and from the way they made me realize that me and the person I love is living in a very different world.

Yes.

The person I love is one of them

That's why I decided to give up.

* * *

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved. ❤ Ja'ne! :3


	2. Chapter 1: The Start

Hi minna! New chapter here Please support it also. And my other stories too. (Catch Me and Married to an Emperor) Arigatou! ~

* * *

**Chapter 1: *The Start***

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

I quickly went down stairs and kissed my parents good bye and ran out of the house. It's a good thing for me my house is just a walking distance to my school, but it's a bigger disadvantage if I woke up late, just like right now. No matter how fast I run, I still end up late.

'Oh God! Please help me.' I prayed to the heavens.

Anyways, I'm Miyano Aiko, and this is my first day of school which is, sad to say, I'm late. I looked at my and, Uh-oh! 10 minutes to go and the gates would close!

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

The voice caused me to trip and almost hit the ground face down! I looked for the direction where the voice came, ready to kick the hell out of the guy, but..

"_Oiii.. Ai-chan! You're blocking my way!"_

My eyes widened in shock and I can't move my body as if I was casted a stunning spell.

That voice.

I turned around and I saw Kikumaru Eiji, riding his bike heading my direction. He is smiling at me.

How I hate that smile. It made me fall for him again.

"_Ohayo Daikon .."_

You might be wondering why he calls me _'Daikon', _it means 'Radish' in English. He's been calling me that ever since we were kids! He calls me that because of my very fair complexion and white hair, as if I was always shining blinding his eyes.

Kikumaru Eiji is my childhood friend. And same as he, I also study in Seigaku. We've been together since preschool and until now we're still together. Our parents are close friends like us. He's a year older than me, with him being 17 and me 16.

Anyways, I haven't seen in a very long time, I missed him. Even though we're in the same school I miss him, since his not my classmate and I can't go near him during school hours. Every time I try to talk to him, he'll be gathered around by his fans before I could take a step towards him. And when he's not surrounded by fan girls, it's either because of tennis or he's with the other Seigaku regulars.

_"N-neko.. " _

And of course, if he has an endearment for me I also have one for him. I call him '_Neko' _ or 'Cat' since he acts like a cat, which shows in his acrobatics and how he likes to add a "Nya" at the end of his sentences.

"_What's with rush?"_

"_I'm late! Unlike you I don't have a bike or any transportation at all!" _

I pouted at him and felt my face grew hot. '_No, you're just blushing because it's hot and you're tired from all the running.' _I thought to myself. I just can't help it! Every time I'm with this guy my heart keeps beating fast as if I was running a marathon.

He moved closer to me and reached his hand to me _"hop-in! I'll give you a ride. " _

_"e-eh?" _

_"It's the first day of school and you're late. How unfortunate of you! C'mon! Get on my back!" _

I looked at him hesitantly, but hey this is Eiji. I grabbed his hand and got on the back of his bike. Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! So lucky!

_"Why didn't you just borrow your aniki's bike? "_

_"As if they would let me. Those twins are evil!"_ I scoffed at him, and yes I do have older brothers. Twin older brothers to be exact.

_"Haha. They're not that bad." _

_"They're evil!" _

He just chuckled and looked at me. _"Hang on tight!"_

"_N-nani?! C-chotto matte!" _

And there we go, riding his bike on a very fast speed as if I was riding a motor cycle instead of a plain, normal and SAFE bike. But that's how Eiji is, outgoing, sweet-tempered and fond of teasing me yet friendly.

Sadly we're not like in this school, this could already be counted as one of our VERY rare encounters.

And finally after a long ride, we reached school with three minutes to spare. And as expected he was already surrounded by his fangirls, even though it's almost time this girls just don't let go. I sighed and just grabbed my things. I shot Eiji one last look and went to my classroom. But before I could take another step someone grabbed my hand.

"_Ei-chan.."_

_"Let's go?" _He smiled at me and instantly dragged me inside.

_"E-eh? S-shikashi.." _

"_Naze?" _

_"What about?"_ I pointed the crowd behind him with my lips.

_"Ahh. Don't mind them." _

I looked back once again behind him, feeling the daggers of every girl in Seigaku in my direction. I sweat dropped and sighed. 'Just how can I ignore that? If looks could kill I might be dead now.'

_"What's the problem? Don't you want to seen with me?" _

_"I-iie. It's just that.." _

"Then let's go!" He grabbed my hand once again and dragged me inside the school. Every student, especially we're looking in our direction, they look at me from head to toe then started whispering to each other.

_"Don't mind them" _

I sighed once again, this is one of the reasons why I feel can't be with Eiji like we used to be. It's like all the people in this world are shouting that we're not meant to be. It wasn't right that I'm beside him.

_"Hey Eiji! Here!"_

A guy with black hair called him. Eiji still hand in hand with me, dragged me towards the other direction.

"_Oishi!"_ Eiji called back. I looked at the direction we're headed and felt myself nervous at same time annoyed. All the Seigaku regulars were there and the one who seem to call him was the vice captain.

Oishi Shuichiro, the vice captain of our school's tennis club. He has black hair and has two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head. The top of his hair is black while the lower-half at the back seems to be shaved. He has a round face overall.

I instantly took my hand off from his grip, causing him to stop and look back at me.

_"C'mon. I'll introduce you to them." _

_"Iie!"_ I shouted accidentally, I saw him look at me in shock. I quickly covered my mouth and turned away from him.

_"Oii.. Daiko-chaaan. C'mon, why?"_ He held my hand then I can feel my heart beat faster so I let go of his hand.

_"Eeto, I still have things to do. Maybe next time. Ja'ne!" _

I quickly ran on the other direction and stopped at what I think is a safe distance from Eiji. I saw him look down and went to his friends. Now all eyes were on them, and like in the movies they looked like as if light were surrounding them to show how popular they were.

A guy quickly went up to him and slung an arm on his shoulders. He was slightly shorter by an inch with Eiji and had balck spiky hair. He asked Eiji something which Eiji brushed off. He was now back to his normal happy and giddy self. I smiled softly as I watched from my hiding place and looked down at the ground. I felt tears warming up on my eyes and started to run to my classroom.

There's nothing I can do, he's just too far to reach. Right from the start we're not meant for each other. But little did I know, everything will change starting this day.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Please do support it. Ja'ne! :3


	3. Chapter 2: Tennis No Ojisama

Hi! New Chapter here :3 I own nothing! :(

* * *

Chapter 2: * Tennis No Ojisama*

It's finally lunch break and I was busy eating my food at my favorite spot on our school: The roof top. It's very peaceful here and this is the only place where I can be alone and not surrounded by other people. And besides its much better here where there is fresh air rather in the cafeteria.

From here I could see everything simply because I'm on the top. I could see all the students heading their way in and out of the cafeteria. A certain redhead caught my attention; he was eating his lunch with Oishi until a girl suddenly came to him. The girl gave seem to be his classmate since he offered her a flashy smile. She was giving Eiji something which he happily accepted.

I sighed and packed up my things and stand up_._

I just went downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs a bunch of girls appeared before me. They were wearing makeup, a huge amount of makeup, their skirts are shorter than the length required, their blouse were open two buttons down and to sum it all up they look like sluts.

"_She's the one."_

"_Seriously? This plain and simple girl?" _a girl went near me and started poking her finger at my chest.

"_Okay, so what did this simple and plain girl did to you?"_

"_Why were you with Kikumaru-senpai earlier?"_

I looked at the girl from head to toe and realized it was the girl she saw during lunch time.

"_Ha?"_

"_Who are you to be with Kikumaru-senpai?"_

Is Eiji really that popular? I sighed and shook my head. "_We just happened to bumped into each other earlier then just went together."_

"_Impossible! A girl like you is not meant for him. You are nothing!" _

I just ignored them and went to my classroom. Suddenly one girl grabbed me by the arm and yanked me. They pushed me down the floor and all of them started grabbing my hair. I winced as the pain shot through me, like what did I do to deserve this? It's the first day of school and these girls already started bullying me.

"_Neko, tasukete..."_

"_Excuse me" _

The girls turned around to see who interrupted their playtime, the girl grabbing my arm suddenly let go of me. It was seen in their faces that they were shock; I looked at the student before me and saw that he was already looking at me.

_Echizen Ryoma_

"_R-Ryoma-sama"_

Echizen didn't pay attention to her and walked towards me.

"_Miyano Aiko?" _I was shocked as he said my name.

"_H-hai." _He just looked at me seriously, which is quite normal for him. Wait, wait. Just how did this guy know me?

"_You're needed in the office."_

"_N-Nani?"_

He pointed the speaker on the hallway, "_Your name has been repeating over and over again."_

"_Ahhh. Arigatou!" _I quickly stood up and ran for the office. I looked back only to see only the girls were only there.

I stopped midway as I saw the office, _"Did Echizen-kun just saved me?" _I was startled as I saw him walking past me.

"_Echizen-kun!" _He looked back at me and asked, _"Nani?"_

"_I just wanted to thank you for earlier. You kind of saved me." _I can't focus my sight on him so I just looked down. My face was hot and it was not helping, not at all.

"_I didn't save you." _

"_Eh?" _I looked up at him and saw him staring at me with confused eyes.

"_Sensei just ordered me too."_

"_Sona no?" _I felt my face grew hotter and just wished the ground would swallow me right here and now.

Echizen just looked at me and sighed. He went near me and tilted my chin. I looked at him with wide eyes and saw him get something from his pocket. I felt his left hand put something on my cheek, it was a band aid. _'Those girls sure really hit hard.' _I thought.

"_Go be stupid somewhere else."_

He let go of my chin and started walking away. I scoffed at him and glared at his back. To think that I thought he was nice and that he saved me. Well boy was I wrong, VERY VERY WRONG!

That bastard, that annoying and arrogant bastard! And he just called me stupid, how is being bullied called stupid? ARRRGGGHHHH

I exhaled then proceeded to the principal's office.

* * *

[Echizen]

*Bell rings*

I yawned as I stretched up my arms. I looked around the room and saw students going home.

"_Finally classes are over. It's club time!" _my classmate Horio exclaimed. _"C'mon Echizen! Hurry up."_

I just looked at him with a bored expression and grabbed my things. Classes were over and it's time for practice. It was kind of silly since the same Middle School Seigaku Regulars were still the same members even in high school.

I headed my way to the tennis court without waiting for the others and on my way out I'm blocked by girls. They really annoy me; all they do is flock around me or any good looking guy in this school. Their very colorful hair, obviously dyed, were itching me and my face.

Pretty sure I'm going to be late for practice.

*30 minutes later*

"_So you finally decided to show up. You're already in high school yet you still have that hobby of yours on going late to practice." _

"_Shut up Momo-senpai." _

"_Oiiii! How dare you?! I'm still your senpai….."_

I walked past him and went to the court. I have no time to hear his blabbering.

"_Echizen. 40 laps around the court." _

I sighed and started to run, I really can't help it if I'm late, and our teacher takes overtime. I'm starting to get annoyed again, even more annoyed than ever.

This day hasn't really been my day, first I was late for the ceremony, second I was late for class and third I'm late for practice. And the snickers of my senpais aren't really helping at all.

As I finished my run I got called back once again and started my training. I faced my opponent and decided to just go with it. Oh well, I think I need some exercise and I need to let some steam out.

* * *

[Aiko]

YIIIIIIIPPPIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Classes are over! Finally, it's time to go home! YIIIIPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! This has got to be my favorite time of my day. When that bell rings it signifies that I got to get away from hell! It's not that I'm lazy or anything, people around there just annoy me.

I'm so tired and hungry! My mom cooked my favorite food that's why my excitement is doubled!

As I'm walking out the campus, my thoughts were drifted to Eiji. _'I wonder where he is. Probably in the tennis court. I wish I could see him so that we could head back home together. Hihi' _

I looked up that sky to see a wonderful shade of red, orange and yellow. The colors reminded me of Eiji, I smiled softly while walking. My imagination was cut off by the sounds of students gasping and cheering on the court.

Since I'm a very curious kid I pushed myself into the crowd which was a very difficult thing to do. Every girl were here to watch their 'dear princes' playing tennis.

"_Sugoi! As expected of Ryoma-sama!"_

"_That freshman sure is incredible."_

"_Well he is the son of the famous tennis player, Echizen Nanjiro."_

As I heard the name "_Ryoma_", I immediately fight with the other girls there and got a wonderful view on the court.

Why would I be excited? Maybe I don't like them, but I've just got to admit that they're really good. Sometimes when I have spare time or I don't want to go home yet, I go here to watch them play. And Echizen here was a darn good player, we're the same age yet his tennis skills are way advanced than mine.

"_45-O. Game won by Echizen!" _

My heterochromatic eyes wandered across the court and met his hazel ones. I smirked at him and went away.

'_He may be a good player or a prodigy, but he's still a jerk!'_

I marched my way out of school and was startled to see a pair of feet before mine. I looked up to see guy before me. Obviously he is not from our school; the guy had sharp bluish violet eyes and unusually green hair.

"_Hey there cutie. Got some time to spare for me."_

I just rolled my eyes at him and walked past him, "_Is this your new way of picking me up from school Nīchan?"_

"_Mou. You're not fun at all Aiko." _He pouted at me and took my bag.

"_Well, you've got to work on your disguises more, Shiro."_ A guy spoke beside me; he had raven black hair and dark violet eyes.

"_Tsch. Whatever Kuro."_ Shiro took off his wig, revealing snow white hair and contacts to show his dark violet eyes.

Miyano Shiro and Kuro, they're my two older twin brothers. They're somewhat identical and fraternal at the same time. They're really considered as identical since they do really look alike, the only difference is their hair color.

"_I just wanna go home, okay?"_

"_Hai. Hai."_

"_C'mon Kuro, let's hurry up."_

"_Un. Our princess is getting impatient."_ They looked at each other sharing similar mischievous grins then dashed off leaving me behind.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I positioned myself as if I'm going to run at a marathon which I really am now, then followed behind them.

"_WHY CAN'T YOU TWO ACT YOUR OWN AGE?!"_

"_WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

'_This is going to be a long night.' _I thought as I ran my way home.

* * *

Hey! Hey! So how was it? sorry if you find it boring :( Comments plaes, so that I could improve it. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter with the Tensai

Hi minna! Finally tests are oveeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! ㈴4㈴4 Hihi. Now I can post and continue my stories. Weeeeeeeeeee!

Oh for Catch Me, I think it would be on hold because I lost all my draftes for it. My dad cleaned my room and yeah, HE THREW MY NOTEBOOK AWAY! ㈷7 So it would be on hold for now. but I promise you I'll update as soon as I can.

And for MTAE, I'm still too lazy to update xD HAHAHAHA.

Well, just keep supporting my story guys :) Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Encounter with the Tensai

"_Miyano-san, you're being called to the principal's office."_

It's so early in the morning and this is my greeting. Oh great, what could they possibly need with me? I went to the principal's office and saw him sitting on her desk with papers gathered neatly at his table.

"_Uhhhmm... Sensei, you called?"_

"_Oh yes, please sit down." _ I sat down on the chair in front of him.

"_I was looking through your grades earlier, and I want to congratulate you for having good grades these past years."_

"_Ah, arigatou."_

"_Then as a reward I'll transfer you to Class 1 – 2, plus you'll be tutoring Echizen Ryoma-kun on Japanese subject."_

"_A-arigatou sen-WHAT?!" _

"_I said I transferred you to Class 1 – 2."_

"_I- I heard that part. Could you repeat the last part? Who was I supposed to tutor?"_

"_Well Echizen-kun here seems to be bad at Japanese, and since you're pretty good at all your subjects then I decided why not let you teach him."_

E-E-E-ECHI—ZEN R-R-RYO—MAA?!

What am I supposed to feel?

I don't know if I'll be happy since I've been moved to a higher section or regretting it since I'm supposed to be the tutor of the oh-so-great-Ryoma-sama.

As I entered the room, at first look, you could see that the people here are kind of nice I guess? Well they're clearly aren't like my classmates back in 1 – 3, they look normal compared to them.

"_Ok, class please listen you have a new classmate here. Please introduce yourself."_

"_Miyano Aiko. Nice to meet you."_

"_Alright, now everyone go to your seats and we'll start our lesson."_

"_E-eto... Sensei, where am I supposed to seat?"_

"_Oh yes. Gomene." _She smiled at me and turned to the class. _"Is there any vacant seat there?"_

One girl suddenly stood up and raised an eyebrow at me. _"There are no more vacant seats except the one next to Echizen-sama, but I pity you since it's already occupied that unibrow boy."_

So where do you want me to sit? Outside? ARRGGHHH… People here are much worse than my past section.

"_Let her." _Now all eyes turned to the door and saw Echizen walking inside the room, late. _"Horio-kun is not here anyway, we'll just inform him tomorrow."_

"_Well, that's settled. Miyano-san, you can sit there. And it's nice of you Echizen-san to join our class."_

He just shrugged at our teacher and sat in his seat; I quickly sat down beside him and fixed my things. I turned to him and smiled. _"Arigatou."_

He just stared at me and turned his attention away from me. He put his head down on the table and closed his eyes. In short he was sleeping.

Now I understood why he fails Japanese, he just sleeps in class. Why can't he be active in class as the same way he plays?

Ugghh… Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this?!

* * *

It's lunch time and since the staff was clearing something out in the rooftop I'm forced to eat somewhere else. As I was looking for a place to eat, I passed by the cafeteria. No way in hell I am going to eat there!

I went in the back and settled down there. This seems to be the second place where students don't usually go to.

"_Excuse me?"_

My shoulders jerk up as I heard a voice behind me. No one is supposed to be here except me. I turned around and saw piercing blue eyes.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Wasn't I supposed to be the one asking that? I mean no one really goes out here. I looked away avoiding eye contact.

_"Uhhhmm. Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"_

He looked at me, with his eyes now closed, and chuckled. _"Well it happened the tennis courts are here."_

_"Huh?"_ I quickly looked around my surroundings. _"Oh."_

He chuckled, _"You play tennis?"_ I nodded at him, fearing that I may say something stupid again.

Fuji Syuusuke. Seigaku's well known Tensai, he's famous for his "Triple Counters". Compared to the other players, he's not that tall. He's second to the shortest preceding Echizen yet you shouldn't underestimate him. Once he's on the court, you'll surely take back what you said.

I was brought back to my senses as he pulled me towards the tennis courts.

_"M-matte Fuji-senpai."_

He ignored my protests and led me through the court; I looked around and noticed that there were no students here yet. Just what is he doing? What are WE about to do?

_"Well, there's nothing wrong with self training ne?"_

Is he a mind reader or something? This guy is so intimidating, because you know he's a Tensai, prodigy and all. Arrgghhh... I can't believe I'm being insecure because of a guy!

He let go of my wrist and sat down on of the benches, he put down his things and took off his uniform. I stared at him as if he was a murderer. Just what am I doing here? And why does it seem I'm about to play a match against this blue eyed Tensai?

My eyes widen in shock as our faces were inches a part with a racquet between us serving as a wall.

_"Here use this."_

_"A-a-ari-arigatou."_

He smiled at me and went to the other side of the court. _"You seem tense. Relax."_

I took off my blazer and tie and positioned myself. How am I suppose to relax when I don't even know what I'm getting myself into?!

_"Ano… Fuji-senpai. What are we actually doing?"_

_"Playing tennis, princess."_

I blushed at the nickname and looked away from him. _"I-I know that."_

_"Then here I go."_

_"O-oii… Cho-chotto senpai."_ I quickly chased for the ball and easily returned it, but before I knew it he had already return it back.

_"15 love. C'mon relax."_

I breathed in and exhaled, this guy's challenging me huh? Relax you say, I'll show you how relax I am!

He served once again and I managed to return it easily. He smiled and looked at the opposite side, knowing his next move I went to that direction but was shocked as he aimed for previous position. I turned my racquet around hit it back. (A/N: You know just like what Eiji does, hihi.)

_"15 – 15"_ I smirked at his shocked expression.

_"Eh. Naruhudo, you do acrobats too."_

I smiled sweetly at him and positioned myself. I felt very comfortable playing with him, it's very challenging. He's a very good and skilled player, no wonder he's known as a prodigy. As the game finished, obviously I lost.

_"As expected of the tensai. It was a good game."_

_"You're pretty good also, very pretty indeed."_ He winked at me which I blushed in response. He gathered his things and went out. _"Let's get going then."_

I nodded at him as I finished fixing myself; I let my hair down since it was slightly wet from my sweat. I stared at his back; he was walking ahead of me when he suddenly stopped.

_"What's your name?"_

_"A-Aiko. Miyano Aiko."_

_"Saa. Nice to meet you. Fuji. Fuji Syuusuke."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

We stared at each other and felt myself blush even more than before. Seriously?! Do they really have this effect on girls?

He suddenly smiled and said,_ "You should let your hair down more, it suits you better. Instead of tying it up in a bun, you're looking like an oba-san and your hair color doesn't really help in the situation. See you tomorrow then. Ja!"_ and with that he left.

Tomorrow? What is he talking about? And what did he mean by I look like an oba-san?! Tsk. Just another arrogant bastard, they really all are the same. I sighed and went to my own class. My heart beat fast as I saw Neko running towards me.

_"Neko."_

_"Ne, Daikon. What were you doing with Fujiko?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Don't 'eh?' me. I just saw you two together!"_

_"Naze? Are you jealous?"_ I teased him poking at his sides.

**_"What if I am?"_**

My eyes widen in shock, seriously people have to stop shocking me I might get a heart attack. I stared at him as if he was crazy or was I the one crazy?

I laughed nervously and punched him lightly on the shoulder, _"D-don't joke around, b-baka!"_

His face held seriousness which was very rare for him. He had his head down, his bangs shadowing his face._ "Ne-neko?"_

He looked at me and suddenly grinned, _"Just kidding! Hahahaha. You should have seen your face. Hahahaha. Class would be starting soon. See you later then. Ja'ne!"_

Huh? Okay, what was that? People these days are getting weirder and weirder. It must be because of the weather. But was it just me or did I just saw Neko frown?

* * *

Ok so how was it? :)

By the way here are the translations in case you're not familliar:

_tensai_ - "genius"

_matte/chotto - _"wait"

_naze _- "why?"

daikon - _"_radish"

_neko - _"cat"

Comments and reviews please :)


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Regulars

Hey minna! :) It's been a long time ne? well here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it. :D

I'm trying really hard on this story so please more reviews and comments, I really want my stories to work. :(

I on nothing. :(

* * *

** Chapter 4: Meeting the Regulars**

Japanese class happened to finish quickly, one of my easy subjects. My seatmate, from the minute he arrived and sat down on his seat just slept while the teacher was lecturing. Tsk. If I were the teacher I could have already thrown thousands of chalk at him.

Supposed to be it was our English time but instead our homeroom teacher went inside.

_"What are you doing here?"_ my classmate whom I still don't know the name said to our teacher.

_"Our math class ended a while ago."_ Another girl said.

_"Shoo. Shoo. You can go now."_ And another one.

_"What are you waiting for? Get out of here!"_ and the last one.

My very rude classmates.

_"Ah, ano... There is an announcement-"_

_"Hurry up! Go away. You're an eye sore!"_

I really feel bad for our teacher; she's being embarrassed by the students here. I quickly stood up and asked, _"Sensei, what's the announcement?"_

_"Ah, you're teacher is absent today—"_

_"That dark skinned man?"_

_"Well that's good. At least for today we are not going to be surrounded by darkness."_ They all laughed at the statement and high fived each other.

Talk about manners! I rolled my eyes at annoyance, are students here really like this? They act as if nothing is being taught to them. And my seatmate here still is far too deep in his slumber.

I was about to wake him up when someone grabbed my hand; I looked up and felt my throat dry.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_"De'mo..."_

_"Do that and you'll regret it."_

I huffed and took my hand away from his grasp and glared at Echizen even though he won't know cause he's asleep and all.

_"Hmmm… But the way, your face looks new. Transferee?"_

I looked back at the guy earlier and nodded. "Iie. I came from another section."

_"Well I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but you can call me Momo-chan!"_ He extended his hand and had a huge smile on his face. Compare to Echizen, Momoshiro here seems to be friendlier. _"By the way I'm a sophomore and a re-_"

I cut him off and looked at him.

_"Regular. Yeah I know. Momoshiro Takeshi. Age 17, height 178 cm, weight 60 kg, birthday July 23, horror scope is Leo and blood type O. Known as Seigaku's number one rascal, play style is Aggressive Baseliner."_

He looked at me shocked and frightened at the same time, and weirdly he pointed his index finger at me and asked, _"A-Are you a gi-girl version of I-I-Inui-senpai?"_

I looked at him with half moon eyes,_ "I just heard it from them."_ I pointed the direction at my back to the girls behind me who were probably sending deathly glares at me. I was about to ask him what he was doing here but I saw him glaring at the front.

I turned to my sensei that was now looking down and surrounded by students, okay they have gone too far. I was about to shout at them when someone did it before me.

_"Oii. Poking your teacher and not letting her finish is just rude. That isn't right."_

I looked back at Momoshiro shocked. He suddenly moved pass me and towered over the students.

_"Now what was the announcement sensei?"_

_"Ha? Ah, right. Uhhhmm... Since your teacher is absent, you should just go on with your break."_

And with that our teacher went out, probably don't want to be bullied by my ever so nice classmates. They are so mean! I mean seriously, I think no teacher would ever last here. Grrr…

_"I'm hungry."_

My eyes twitched as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

_"Ah. Echizen! You're finally awake!"_

_"Momo-senpai."_

_"Both our teachers send us to an early break, we're pretty lucky! Pretty lucky, ne?"_

I looked at the pair weirdly. They seem to be very close and get along pretty well. I just ignored them and packed up my things until someone grabbed my wrist.

_"Where are you going?"_ I looked up to see Momoshiro-senpai stopping me. He looked at me with innocent eyes, just like how a kid would ask his parents.

_"Ermm.. To the cafeteria?"_ I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Alone?"_

_"Probably."_ I shrugged and was weirded out by his expression. "Come with us. We can't let a pretty lady like you wander around here. We just can't."

_"We?"_ Echizen and I replied on the same time.

_"Yep, so let's go!"_ And with that I was dragged into something I actually ever avoided.

* * *

Seriously?! I've like avoided them for the last 3 years and now I'm here sharing a table with these two monsters. Why did all of a sudden I got involve with these guys?!

They sure have a big appetite. And by big, I mean BIG! Are they just really high school students? I stared at them shocked and confused at the same time, I'm not really bothered by their appetite or even how they eat. I'm bothered because I don't know the reason why I'm with them.

I was brought back to the real world when Momoshiro-senpai flicked my forehead.

_"Ow."_

_"Daijoubu? You hardly touch your food."_

_"Hu-huh? Un."_

_"What's your name by the way?"_

I looked at him hesitantly. If I tell him my name, I'll get more involved which I am trying not to do but the look on his face was just so… cheeky that I don't want to replace it with sadness.

I sighed and smiled at him, _"Miyano Aiko."_

_"Miyano? I think I've heard that name before."_ He rubbed his chin and thought about something hard. I suppressed a giggle at his actions and looked to the guy beside him who was busy drinking his precious Ponta. I examined him thoroughly, numbers appearing everywhere.

You may wonder why, but believe it or not, I can see every capability of a body just by looking at it. My dark blue eye can determine the height, weight, strength, speed and flexibility, while my yellow eye can tell the faults and strengths of their separate body-parts, for example their legs or shoulders. That's why earlier with Momoshiro-senpai here; I was able to tell everything about him.

I clearly got it from my mom, she used to take me at her work or when analyzing dad or my brothers. She is somewhat the manager of the family and I even think that's how my parents met. But unlike her she could tell the opponents next move.

_"Done analyzing?"_

My eyes widen in shock as he smirked at me, his lips forming this arrogant and smug face. He knew? But how?

And as if answering my questions, he replied. _"You got this face just like Inui-senpai."_

I arched an eyebrow at him and felt myself say 'Huh?' along the way. I know that Inui-senpai collects people's data and even privacy but seriously we're totally different. He just shrugged at me and went to drink his beverage again. Does that can have an unlimited liquid in it?

_"Hey! New friend?"_

_"Ah! Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai! Here!"_ Momoshiro-senpai waved to them.

Eh? New friend? Me?

My eyes darted to Eiji, he just smiled at me.

_"Ah! Nice meeting you" Fuji-senpai took my hand, "Anatawa kirei desu"_ (you look so beautiful). Then he winked at me.

Eh? But we just met earlier? He even insulted me! I suppressed the glare itching on my face and took my hand away from his grasp.

Then another one of the regulars went beside him and smiled at me. _"Hmmm. You're being flirty Fuji."_

I totally agree with that! Plus he's pretending he doesn't know me, hmph!

_"I'm just being friendly Taka-san."_

_"If you say so, Kawamura Takashi. 3rd year. Nice to meet you."_

Suddenly I felt someone mumbling behind me, I turned around and come face to face with a note book.

_"Miyano Aiko. Age 16. Height 163 cm. Weight 40 kg. Birthday 22nd of September. Horror scope is Virgo. Blood type AB. Daughter of the famous tennis player Miyano Youichi and the amazing sports analyzer, trainer Miyano Yukiko."_

_"O-Oii. Inui. You're going to scare her if you're always doing that."_ The vice captain patted his member on the back. _"By the way I'm Oishi Shuichiro. 3rd year. And that is Inui Sadaharu, he's just like that."_

_"I'm fine with it. Okaa-san is also like that so it's fine. But just how did he get my data?"_ I asked him.

Inui-senpai smirked at me and pushed up his glasses, shining with light. "I don't reveal my sources."

I sighed at him and looked down. Inui-senpai sure is just like okaa-san. I lifted my head up again and faced them.

Just what am I doing here?

Eiji then went beside me, _"Yosh! Since you already met them, and we're friends already, you are a new member of our group!"_

_"Eh? You know each other?" _Oishi-senpai asked shocked between us.

_"Probability of Kikumaru and Miyano-san are childhoodfriends: 100%" Inui-senpai said in his usual data tone._

_"That would be fun!"_ Momoshiro-senpai went in front of me and started jumping like a kid.

They all had welcoming smiles on their faces. And Echizen here was frowning.

O-K?

Member of their group? What did I just got myself into?

* * *

Omooo.. More reviews please. Sorry if there aren't any much fluff. I'll try adding some in the next chapter. :) Ja'ne! :3


	6. Chapter 5: Cookies

Hi minnaaaaa! Sorry I only updated now. I'm busy with school and all. it's our tesweek and I've got to study hard. and by hard I mean HARD!

So here's chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cookies**

_"Miyano-san, could you please return these books to the library? I'm quite in a rush you see."_

_"Hai."_ And with that sensei left me with these pile of books. And these aren't just your ordinary books, they're encyclopedias. THICK AND HEAVY ENCYCLOPEDIAS to be exact.

I sighed and picked up the books, this is what I hate for being too obedient. Well I really got nothing to do anyway, might as well help out. As I was walking my way to the library, I pass this really big tree. It was actually my favorite tree in this school since it was my third hiding spot.

I smiled as the wind caressed my face, my silver white hair tickling my face but my moment was abrupt as a voice broke through the silence.

_"Need some help?"_

I looked up to see Momoshiro-senpai, sitting on one of the branches of the tree. He was leaning against the tree with his hand on top his knee while his other leg was dangling below. He had this huge smiling face on him which caused me to smile back at him.

_"Momoshiro-senpai, what are you doing up there?"_

_"It's Momo-chan. Betsu ni."_

He shrugged his shoulders at me and got down from the tree. He grabbed almost all of the books and went ahead of me. I quickly followed behind him and hit his arm.

_"Ow. What was that for?"_

_"I didn't ask for your help you know."_

_"Well I like helping people."_ He grinned at me again which caused me to smile back. This guy's smile is just really nice; it makes you feel warm and welcome.

We were walking silently when he suddenly stopped on his tracks. I looked at the direction he was looking and saw a girl in a sailor outfit. She was facing our direction and on her hand she seems to be holding a box. She has a slender figure with her hands on her waist and a light brown hair styled in a sharp bob.

I could feel the awkward silence in the air and saw Momoshiro-senpai still smiling. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and was shocked. Despite his smile he was sweating a lot and seems to be nervous. I looked back at the girl who is now coming towards us, and instantly senpai put down the books he was holding to my arms and pulled the mystery girl with him out of my sight.

Because of his unsteady movements, he bumped into me causing the books to fall down on the ground and as well as me. I moaned as I rubbed butt and look as my senpai disappeared from my sight.

_"Gomene Aiko-chan! I'll make it up to you someday."_ He screamed as he left. I sighed as I started picking up the books and making sure that there is no damage. I wonder who that girl is.

_"What are you doing?"_

I looked up and saw Echizen standing above me. The sunlight creating a dramatic effect behind him.

_"You're in the library committee right?"_ I quickly asked him.

He nodded at me as an answer. I stood up and looked up at him. "Could you please help me with these?" I pleaded at him.

_"Fine."_ He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed the other half of I was carrying.

* * *

I know he really loves cookies. Well he loves all kinds of food particularly. I already bought every cookies that each from his favorite stores sells but he still doesn't seem happy. Yes, he is still grateful but I feel that this wasn't enough.

I love him ever since I first met him and he knows that. I confessed to him back then but only to be left confused. The good thing is that he didn't he ignored me after that like what I would expect him to, and that's what I love about him. Though, I'm still waiting for an answer.

He used to say to me that any girl who could give the most delicious cookies, that is his destined girl. It's quite funny that he believes in those kind of stuff, but I seem to also believe it.

He always says "thanks" and "the cookies are good", but it's quite obvious that he doesn't like it. What should I do?

_"An-chan, waiting for Momo again?"_

I looked up and saw Fuji-san standing beside me, with his racquet in hand. Yup, he knows about my feelings for his kouhai. I actually even think that their whole campus knows, but I don't care. I gave him a soft nod and waited. What's taking him so long?

_"Well I'll be going then. See you later."_

I smiled at him as he waved goodbye. As he left the same time Momoshiro came.

I was cut off short when I saw him with another girl. They seem to be having fun; I felt a pang on my chest. I don't know how to react so I stick with a neutral face. Momoshiro was smiling at me as if he was expecting me but something seems off. I slowly walked towards them and then all of a sudden he suddenly pulled leaving the other girl behind.

_"Eh? Ma-matte!"_

_"Sorry. I didn't mean that."_ He let go of my hand and scratched his head.

_"It's fine. Here"_ I handed him the cookies shyly. "I bought it from my favorite store this time, so it would be different."

_"Hmm? Wow. Thanks."_ I smiled at him and knowing what's going to happen next I look down at my feet.

_"The cookies are good."_ He smiled at me and took another bite.

_"I knew you'd say that."_ I smiled bitterly and clenched my fists together.

_"Hey what's wrong?"_ he gently put his hand over mine, his larger hands holding mine.

_"I don't have problems!"_

_"Hmmm. But you look like you've been brought high up in heaven and then suddenly dropped down to hell."_

I sighed. When I'm in this kind of state, the last person that I don't want to see me is him. He's going to making me feel that there is chance but then he's going to brush me off later. I know that he doesn't like me, but could he reconsider his feelings and look at me.

I want to be other than just the "Tachibana-imouto" to him. I want to be "An-chan", the girl he loves with all of his heart. That's why I'm doing this, it's for him. I want him to look at me.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay."_ I smiled up at him and wiped the tears that are threatening to come out. I stood up and fixed my uniform.

_"I'll be going then. See you tomorrow."_

I quickly turned around and ran away from him. But suddenly stopped and looked back at him, I smiled and shouted from the top of my lungs.

_"MOMOSHIRO-KUN!"_

He looked surprised and turned to me. I know that this causing a scene but I don't care; I want my feeling to reach him.

_"SOMEDAY! SOMEDAY YOU'LL BE MINE!"_

He smiled at me and tried to hide the blush on his face. I know for sure that this is embarrassing him which adds on the fun. He waved me a goodbye and went out of the scene.

I skipped my way out and to meet Fuji-san and Kikumaru-kun.

_"Nyaa! That was sweet!"_ Kikumaru-kun exclaimed as he slung an arm on my shoulder.

Fuji nodded at him and turned to me. _"That was quite a scene."_

I blushed at their comments and don't seem to stop the smile spreading across my face.

_"You know instead of buying cookies, why don't' you just make one? It's probably more delicious."_ Kikumaru suddenly popped out the suggestion. _"You know, just like these?"_

He handed me a box and grabbed one. I took a bite and felt myself grimace. Delicious? It tastes ordinary. The cookies that I bought were much tastier.

_"Shikashi…"_

He sighed and frowned at me. "_An-chan, let's say compare to the taste of other people the cookies we buy in stores are much tastier. But if the person knows how to appreciate, he would probably prefer this. It's hard to like something if it came from your purse instead of your heart."_

I looked at Fuji-san, and he was agreeing with Kikumaru. _"It's the effort that counts Tachibana-san. And that maybe the reason why Momo's reaction is just like that."_

Maybe they're right. Maybe that's why he's like that. Why didn't I think of that? I looked at them and smiled.

_"Arigatou."_

_"We didn't really do anything. Here. Take this."_Kikumaru smiled at me and handed his box. _"We'll be going then. Sayonara!"_ they waved at me goodbye and left.

I looked at the homemade cookies and took another one. I smiled as I munch on it, I understand now. After that conversation, I quickly went to the book store to buy a cook book. Then that night, I started to bake the cookies. This is my first time baking cookies, but I excerpt all my efforts. I hope he likes it.

* * *

So I decided to add another character to our story. HihIHIHI. I'm sorry if you find this chapter boring. but truth be told I had a lot of fun writing this one. so comments and reviews please. If there seems to be a problem with the way I write please tell it to me. :( I want to improve my writing.

Comments and reviews are welcome and loved! Ja'ne! :3


End file.
